


Knights, dragons, noodles and rice

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds himself alone in the supermarket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights, dragons, noodles and rice

**Author's Note:**

> One of my all-time favorites :)
> 
> Beta'd by issy.
> 
> Camelot Drabble's prompt 'Lost', long long long ago.

Arthur stood in the aisle, clutching his knight plushie against his chest. There were high shelves all around with boxes of things thathe didn’t know and Mabel, his new nanny, was nowhere in sight. She was so new that he didn’t even really know what she looked like and now she had abandoned him in the aisle and he didn’t know what to do.

He felt the tears prickle in his eyes and frowned. He was a Pendagon, Pendagons didn’t cry. At least that was what his father said that all the time, even though Arthur was not sure what a Pendagon was. So he just stuck out his lower lip in a determined frown, but he still didn’t know where to look for Mabel now.

Someone rounded the corner and Arthur sniffed when he saw a boy about his age with dark hair and huge ears approaching. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello,” he said warily. What did the boy want?

Holding out a dragon plushie, the other boy smiled. “My dragon wants to play with your knight.”

A while later, two women rushed into the aisle and stopped when they saw the boys sitting on the floor, playing with their plushies, having a good time having built a castle from pasta and rice boxes.

The dark-haired boy jumped up when he saw his mother and excitedly told her that the knight was fighting his dragon but that they became friends and lived in the castle together.

Mabel pulled Arthur to his feet, scolding him about the mess they made in the isle and started putting the boxes back onto the shelves, destroying their castle.

Arthur pouted again. “I’m coming with you.” He looked at the woman the boy had called mam.

She smiled gently at him. “I’m not sure if your mother would like that. But you are welcome to come over to our house to play.”

Beaming widely, Arthur nodded. He would go there and play! He never went places to play, but he wanted to!

The woman gave Mabel her name, number and address and then Mabel pulled him along.

At the end of the aisle, Arthur looked back. “Bye Merlin.”

“Bye Afer!” Merlin waved with his dragon.

Arthur knew they would be best friends!


End file.
